Rutherfordiana/Rutherford Timeline
NB: This is a temporary placeholder until a better graphic can be created. The following timeline displays various vita for the Rutherford and Alleine relations as commonly described. Many of the key dates of interest are not known. For example, while we know that John Rutherford died at age 82, we know neither his DOB nor his DOD. Likewise, we do not have any data on Isabella Alleine's DOB or DOD. These data have been backfilled to the extent possible based on certain assumptions: :Isabella Alleine is assumed to be the daughter of Rev. Joseph Alleine, not his granddaughter, nor descended from one of Rev. Joseph's brothers. This is probably an unsound assumption, but reflects the usual view of the family lineage as presented in White 1902. :John Rutherford is assumed to be the son of James Rutherford of Utrecht. This is also a commonly encountered view, but one not obviously supported with primary data. This presentation is NOT intended to show what I think the correct family relations are. its sole purpose to show whether it is mechnaically possible for the above two assumptions to be true, given what we know about the Vita of other parties involved in the discussion. In general, there does not seem to be any basis for rejecting the above assumptions simply based on Vita. The relationships are commonly described could conceivably be correct as shown here. There are, however, good reasons for rejecting both assumptions based on other issues. In particular, the estate records for neither James Rutherford of Utrecht, and Joseph Alleine include any indication that they had surviving children. There may be reasons why surviving children might not have appeared in the estate records, but their absence requires explanation. For example, it might be that in either or both cases all surviving offspring were as yet infants, and therefore might not have been mentioned in the will. While this is a possibility, accepting it would require primary data confirming that both gentlement did indeed have surviving children, and specifically that John Rutherford was the son of James of Utrecht, and Isabella the daughter of Joseph Alleine. Date Event Rev. Samuel Rutherford (c1600-1661) James Rutherford (c1605-c1668) Rev. Joseph Alleine (1634-1668) John Rutherford (?-?) Isabella Alleine (?-?) Katherine Rutherford (c1682-1738) James Rutherford (?-c1768) 1600 DOB 1601 1602 1603 1604 1605 DOB 1606 1607 Jamestown Founded 1608 1609 Henry Hudson explores Hudson River 1610 1611 1612 1613 1614 New Netherlands Officially Chartered 1615 1616 1617 1618 1619 1620 1621 1622 1623 1624 1625 1626 1627 1628 1629 1630 1631 1632 1633 1634 DOB 1635 1636 1637 1638 1639 DOM E-DOB 1640 1641 1642 1643 1644 1645 1646 1647 1648 1649 1650 1651 1652 1653 1654 1655 DOM E-DOB 1656 1657 1658 L-DOB 1659 1660 1661 DOD 1662 L-DOB 1663 1664 1665 1666 1667 1668 DOD DOD 1669 1670 1671 1672 1673 1674 1675 1676 1677 E-DOM E-DOM E-DOB E-DOB 1678 1679 1680 1681 1682 L-DOM L-DOB 1683 1684 1685 1686 1687 1688 1689 1690 Battle of the Boyne 1691 1692 1693 1694 1695 1696 1697 1698 1699 1700 1701 1702 DOM 1703 1704 1705 1706 1707 1708 1709 1710 1711 1712 1713 1714 1715 1716 1717 1718 1719 1720 1721 1722 Last Child 1723 E-DOD 1724 1725 1726 1727 1728 1729 1730 1731 1732 1733 1734 1735 1736 1737 1738 DOD 1739 1740 1741 1742 L-DOD 1743 1744 1745 1746 1747 1748 1749 1750 1751 1752 1753 1754 1755 Braddocks Defeat 1756 1757 1758 L-DOD 1759 1760 1761 1762 1763 1764 1765 1766 1767 1768 DOD 1769 1770 1771 1772 1773 1774 1775 Battles of Lexington and Concord 1776 Declaration of Independence 1777 1778 1779 1780 October 7, 1780, Battle of Kings Mountain 1781 October 19, 1781, Battle of Yorktown 1782 1783 1784 1785 1786 1787 1788 1789 1790 1791 1792 1793 1794 1795 1796 1797 1798 1799 Category:Rutherfordiana